


I Dare You

by trashuxmerry



Series: Kanamari Indie Songfics [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Confession, Daring, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Songfic, Useless Lesbians, but still the best gays, i love my gay mothers way too much, not the Maki Nishikino kind of daring, shiny, super duper gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuxmerry/pseuds/trashuxmerry
Summary: Mari is wholesomely gay and in love. What more can I say but she's a lesbian and Kanan is provoking and oof





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> I Dare you by The XX (I See You) again, one of my favourite albums of 2017. This really takes the cake for an alternative love song.

**I Dare You**

 

Mari Ohara. A name that brought joy to a certain blue haired diver. She knew she was in love with the shining blonde for so long; they weren't together but Kanan had always acted like she was a romantic for so long. 

 

Mari Ohara knew she held a deep love for Kanan Matsuura. It seemed so wild and all so perfect; they were swaying on the fifth floor hotel balcony, the waves of the ocean their song; their love song that only they could hear- the song they wrote.

 

Kanan knew she was in love with the blonde girl in her arms, she was intoxicated, she felt like she was riding on the waves on a supreme high. Mari could feel it to and so strongly.

 

Gazing into each other's eyes, they knew they felt so enamoured and they captured each other's hearts and they could gaze into the dimly lit hues of pinks and feel; feel the love they knew they wanted.

 

All they could hear were love songs, although with those intense hints, they didn't need the blatant obviousness to indicate how much they had fallen for each other.

 

Mari felt like she was on fire, burning desire and a deep blush; holding Kanan didn't feel enough- she was infatuated, riding a completely different high. The sky dark and Kanan's strong arms warm, but she could feel the chills from the rush of feelings.

 

A rush of blood, rapid heartbeats, intense gazes, longing and lusting. The sound of the gently crashing waves and the hollow chatter of hotel guests.

 

Kanan's whispers felt so loud, almost deafening to a girl so infatuated, she knew what they both wanted; although quiet she had to push the golden eyed girl.

_"I've been a romantic for so long."_

 

No longer the dense and beautiful diver, the clever and beautiful, provocative heartthrob; Kanan Matsuura would shine tonight. 

_"All I've ever heard are love songs."_

 

All Mari could hear was the teasing and sincerity of her long-time ocean beauty crush; such simple words would cause her to tremble, to feel everything so much more than ever before; the love to awaken as they should.

To push her to know that they would finally make the move they knew they would take; simple but sly, perfectly provocative and cunning, childish words meaning a whole lot more to the jokester beauty, Mari Ohara:

_"I dare you."_

 

Kanan had whispered it so softly, her breath just brushing Mari's ear; the provocation made the blonde's heart swoop, she was on a completely different level to how she usually is, more daring than herself.

 

It all fell into place, _oh so perfectly_ , the way they held each other closer, their eyes closing and lips slightly parting; to meet at the middle and finally connect.

 

Kanan and Mari

 

Mari and Kanan

 

It all fell into place so perfectly; they had known for so long but just couldn't get here for the longest time, frustrated and yearning for each other. It was about time; they were one and in love.

 

Mari felt suspended, the high she was on made her soar, the rushes flowing faster, she wanted her feelings set on fire and she knew she was so deeply infatuated and in love with a strong attraction. Side by side they could feel what they finally expressed, glowing so brightly and so loud it was deafening.

 

**They could hear it now like they heard it then:**

_the waves crashing_

_their simultaneous heartbeats_

_their cautious breaths_

_their clothes flowing in the dusk wind_

_the sounds of the ocean town and each other._  

 

 **They could hear it now like they heard it then** , telling each other that they dared them; to finally give in and dive towards the feelings they had grown to recognise and nurture; the feelings that were overflowing and enraptured.

 

True love comes to those who wait. 

Singing and gently calling "I dare you" and falling so perfectly in place, hand in hand, in the arms of the girl they love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I AN NOT CRYING I JUST LOVE KANAMARI AND MY TRASH MUSIC OKAY PLEASE APPRECIATE THE MUSICALITY AND shameless promotion: go follow my Spotify playlist Kanamari Prompts. It's wholesome


End file.
